Enanorado de mi pero en otro mundo
by Warrion Carmesi
Summary: Lean


Vaya ahora que hare? Me preguntaba yo jossel estaba confundido no sabia que hacer siempre ocasionaba problemas a mi familia de peleas a muchas mas cosas mi personalidad es seria y amable soy algo muy celoso por muchas cosas pero ahora estoy desangrandome gracias a que me dispararon y todo por querer hacerme el heroe

Jossel: jaja morire sin haber hecho nada bueno con mi vida encerio me pregunto porque edtuve aqui jaja quien sabe talvez le pregunte a dios o no se a donde ire-dije para sentir ya cansancio y tener sueño para cerrar mis ojos y abrirlos para ver que estaba en el cielo para ver a dios

Dios: hola-dijo para yo preguntarle porque estoy aqui y ver que este rio- jaja me impresionas estas aqui por que quisiste hacer una buena accion por lo tanto te dare una nueva oportunidad te llevare a tu mundo pero habra un cambio-me dijo para antes de responder una tarjeta dorada aparecer ante mi y ver a dios y este sonrio para que el circulo me tragaba y ver oscuridad para cerrar y abrir mis ojos y ver que estaba en mi mundo para ir hacia mi casa y ver que me habrio mi padre

Padre: hola chico a quien buscas a mi hija?-me pregunto para yo negar y decir si aqui vive alguien llamado jossel y decirme que no que vivia solo su hija jana (se escribe asi?)

Jossel: ehh bueno me confundi perdon-dije para que este negara y que tenga una buena tarde para preguntarle que dia era hoy y era lunes y yo mori el viernes paso 3 dias? Pero y mis padres?

Luego de eso rebice mi bolsillo para ver la tarjeta dorada se hizo normal pero con un ligero toque dorado para ver un papel pegado junto con otro papel lo lei y decia lo siguiente

Hola soy dios te digo que te envie a tu mundo pero con un ligero cambio tienes a tu otro yo pero mujer y estaran tus padres pero nunca tuvieron hijo bueno lo entenderas espero la tarjeta sirve para comprarte casa comida y lo nesesario pero le puse dinero infinito tambien el otro papel es para que puedas entrar al colegio donde ibas antes pero ahora nadie te conoce bueno eso serua todo

Att: God

Jossel: pues...que bien bueno a vivur solo solito-dije para irme a comprar un celular e irme a ver una casa y ver que el señor se creo que mis padres estan en EEUU y darme la casa pequeña pero acojedora cama normal sala cocina baño ya todo incluido tambien comida no caducada por lo menos despues me fui a la ducha y salir de la misma para dormirme con pijama

/Martes/

Jossel: ehhh-dije para abrir mis ojos y ver que eran las 6:00 y el cole se cerraba a las 6:30 me fui a preparar el desayuno comerlo para lavarme los dientes lavar cara y ponerme el uniforme para ir a ver cuanto me quedaba y me quedab solo 5 minutos para que se cierre fui lo mas rapido para ver que llegue a las 6:28 2 minutos mas que me tardaba y no entraba que suerte tuve pero bueno segui mi camino hasta mi aula pera escuchar un escandalo como lo soliamos hacer y tocar la puerta

Profesor: eres el nuevo?-me pregunto para yo asentir y hacerme pasar

Profesor: controlense y atiendan que este sera su nuevo compañero-dijo para presentarme

Jossel: mucho gusto soy jossel (no se que apellido poner) es un placer-dije para un levantar la mano

Jossel: ahh que sucede?-dije para el decirne porque tenia el mismo apellido que jana y yo decir que no sabia y no me interesaba para sentarme alado de una chica castaña

super linda (la imagen de arriba)

Jossel: vaya asi que ese soy yo pero en mujer me veo bien jaja bueno aunque me tiene fasinado-dije para ver sus ojos y esta hablarme

Jana: un gusto no se porque tienes mi apellido pero es un placer conocerte jossel-me decia para responderle

Josse: el placer es mio jana espero llevarme bien contigo-dije para esta sonreir y asentir creo que al ser mujer en este mundo deje de ser serio a ser amble y feliz me dije a mi mismo para verla y solo pensar que pasaria muchas cosas

/Recreo o Receso/

Ahora salia para disfrutar y ver que el colegio era mas grande y mas vegetacion vi para ver todos los lugares y ver un arbol que nadie estaba por ahi asi que decidi ir para ver que efectivamente nadie estaba me sente y vi que no tenia nada que comer auqnue me lo meresco por casi llegar tarde pero senti una mano en mi hombro y vi a jana que estaba sentada alado mio solo con sentir su cara cerca a la mia sentia mi cara que me ardia mucho

Jana: oye este es mi lugar-me dijo para yo pedir perdon y levantarme pero antes de hacer sentir que me jalaban otra vez para caerme y estar mi cabeza en el regazo de esta

Jana: pero si quieres lo compartimos y tu comida?-me pregunto para mi estomago sonar y formarse un silencio para ver que esta rio

Jossel: ehh? Que es gracioso-dije para esta responderme

Jana: es que me da un poco de risa ya que tu estomago sono y tienes verguenza lo noto en tu cara-me dijo para yo solo reir y ver que esta me dio comida asi que aproveche un poco y decidi aceptar pero ella me daba comida en la boca y yo solo la comia para sentir que tenia un gran sabor

Jossel: guau tiene un gran sabor tu lo preparaste porque esta muy rico-dije para ver su cara roja

Jana: H-hai yo lo prepare encerio sabe bien?-me pregunto para yo asentir y esta sonreirme

Jana: arigato no tengo amigos por lo tanto nunca supe si sabia birn o mal-me decia para yo solo acariciar su caveza y esta mirarme

Jossel: jeje eres igual que yo no tengo amigos ni en la escuela jeje sabes que cocines bien es un don eres increible jana-dije para ver que esta me abrazo y yo corresponderle para ver como lloraba algo que me preocupo

Jana: gracias muchas gracias se que esto es muy repentino pero solo tengo mis padres como amigos pero por fin tengo a uno de verda te lo agradesco mucho jossel-me dijo para yo solo acostarla conmigo y ver que se le paso para sentir que no se queria despegar solo suspire para abrazarla

Jossel: sabes solo por esta vez te mimare-dije para ver que esta asintio encerio hasta en este mundo soy antisocial pero siento que ahora ella es mi mayor prioridad

Jana: eres muy amable bueno ya es hora de volver-me dijo para yo asentir pero antes de ir le di mi numero para comunicarme con ella para ver que alguien nos vio algo que me dijo que era mala señal

Hola nuevo fic bla bla bla suscribanse a mi canal y ya ta :v $Shadow$


End file.
